Knocked up
by Chloerules4eva
Summary: When Donna finds out she's pregnant, she is faced with a terrible decision. As much as she loves travelling with the Doctor, she knows it's not a life for a baby, but what does Donna choose?
1. Chapter 1

I actually thought up this idea while I was watching Eastenders :P

* * *

Donna Noble had always been sensible.

She'd gone through most of her life, taking precautions at almost every turn. With a mother like hers, it was hardly surprising, but it never occurred to anyone that Donna Noble of all people would make such a life changing mistake.

That one day, she'd suddenly come face to face with every single woman's worst nightmare.

Otherwise know as, the Pregnancy test.

Fortunately, she'd never needed it for herself before, but she'd been there for her a few of her friends when they'd needed it.

It had rarely been pretty, even when it showed up as negative. Just looking at the thing had made her and her many friends sick with worry in their teen years.

She'd been there when Eva and Diana took their pregnancy tests. She'd held them as they trembled in her arms, and joined in their relief when the negative turned up sounding the all clear.

But Janine hadn't been so lucky. Donna, along with Diana, had taken her to the abortion clinic herself.

Donna had promised herself that day that she would never find herself in that situation.

Now it looked like she had.

Stupid! Idiot! Why had she let her guard down? She'd always been so careful...

She froze.

What if she was pregnant?

… What would the father think?

She wasn't sure he would want a baby, let alone one with her. Sleepless nights and constant crying, and nappy changing... she was certain he wouldn't want that.

He was nice, and she'd practically fallen in love with him on sight, but she didn't know him. Not really. Not enough to know whether she could rely on him to help her.

Then what about her life in the TARDIS?

She began to tremble.

No! She couldn't leave! But she couldn't stay either, not with a baby! Running from a rampaging monster while trying to bottle feed a wailing baby wasn't exactly ideal...

No. If she had a baby, she couldn't stay on the TARDIS.

Donna's thoughts came to rest on her other options, and she felt even more ill.

Adoption or Abortion.

The two A's that resulted in tears and regrets.

She couldn't give a baby up for adoption, she knew she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough; she'd seen the wreck her friend's cousin had become.

"What's wrong with Jess?" She'd asked her friend Namita once, who just looked sad.

"She gave her baby up for adoption. She's regretted it ever since."

There was no way Donna would be able to cope with that at the back of her mind, that little voice reminding her she had a child out there somewhere, calling someone else Mummy... No, she just couldn't do it!

Abortion... Donna felt sick. Janine's face when she stepped out of that room... it would haunt Donna until the day she died. It had been an internal war within to bring herself to put a comforting arm around her, when the word "MURDERER" blazed before her eyes in blood red.

But Donna hadn't judged Janine. How could she? Janine had only been sixteen, they had both been. They'd both seen those teenage girls pushing babies along in prams, dark circles under their eyes and....

'No! You're not a teenager anymore!' Donna thought angrily, but she was still scared.

And now it seemed she had no options left to consider.

Each option that came up, she had discarded hastily, knowing either that she just couldn't bring herself to do it, or she just didn't want to.

A small beeping noise alerted Donna from her thoughts, who gulped.

It all relied on this moment.

It would either make her, or break her.

When Donna finally brought up the courage to look at the Pregnancy test, she sat in silence staring at it for a few seconds, before bursting into tears.

There, as clear as day, were two little blue lines. Insignificant to anyone who didn't know the drill, but to Donna, it was everything she just didn't want to deal with.

Donna Noble was pregnant.

"Donna?" A voice called from outside the door. "Are you alright? You've been in there ages."

"I'm fine!" Donna insisted, but she wasn't fine. It was anything but fine.

There came a moment of silence.

"Donna, let me in."

"I told you I'm fine!" Donna continued, but tears were pouring out of her eyes, and her voice was going higher and higher with every syllable.

"Donna, I'm coming in."

"No!" Donna yelled. "I'm fine!"

She could hear the buzzing of the sonic screw driver, and before she could do anything, the Doctor had burst in.

And Donna still had the pregnancy test in her hand.

The Doctor saw it, and his eyes widened.

He knew what it meant.

She knew what it meant.

But what came next?

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!

I've actually already written the next chapter, but I'm gonna be evil and say I'll put it up when I get 10 reviews :P


	2. Chapter 2

Meh. I know I said 10 reviews, but I couldn't wait to put the next chapter up.

However, to compromise with the two conflicting voices in my head (voice 1: PUT IT UP! PUT IT UP! You know you want to!!! And voice 2: NOOO! YOU HAVEN'T GOT 10 REVIEWS YET!!!) I decided to make this chapter short, mwhahahahahahaha.

Voice 1: Ha ha, victory at last...

Voice 2: Oh shut up.

Voice 1: No you shut up!

Voice 2: No You shut up!

Chloe: GUYS! CHILL! (Silence) Good! Now go and do whatever it is you guys do when I'm not on fan fiction.

Sorry about that. Anyway, read on!!!

* * *

After the Doctor babbled random words, closed his mouth, then started babbling again, he eventually calmed down enough to sit down next to Donna on the floor and put her arm around her.

"I'm guessing the baby is Jack's." He said, holding Donna close. "What do you want to do? Do you want to go home?"

Donna pushed him in the side gently.

"I am home you idiot." She said quietly, her face tear streaked.

"Then what do you want to do?"

Donna didn't say anything.

"Donna?"

"I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT!" Donna yelled, before burrowing her head into her knees.

"Do... Do you want me to get rid of it?"

"No." Donna sniffed.

"Well, have you thought about adoption?" The Doctor suggested.

"I couldn't go through with it, I'm... I'm not... not strong enough."

The Doctor leaned back.

"Do you want me to take you to Jack?"

"No."

"Donna..."

"I said no!" Donna insisted angrily.

The Doctor sighed; he knew this wasn't easy for Donna.

"Well, it can't stay onboard the TARDIS, and you don't want to go home."

"I don't want to think it about now." Donna whispered.

The Doctor pulled Donna in close and held her.

"I know Donna, I know."

And that's where they spent the rest of the night.

* * *

Now, 10 reviews, pay up or Donna gets it.... :P

Nah, oj, I like Donna too much...

But still, 15 reviews or I don't put the next one up! Voice 1 shall not succeed again!

Voice 1: Oy! You said 10 reviews!

Chloe: Meh. I changed my mind now.


	3. Chapter 3

Bah, you win. I've been dying to update for a-g-e-s but I've been waiting out for 15 reviews, which I haven't got yet *sniff sniff*

.......

Is the emotional black mail working yet?

No?

You lot really are cruel and heartless :P

A-n-y-w-a-y, ignore me, and read on.

* * *

It all began back on Earth, in Cardiff of all places.

That Welsh city that often left companions dumbfounded when the Doctor parked his TARDIS there. After all, Cardiff wasn't exactly exciting...

At least, that's what they always thought.

And Donna Noble was no different.

When they suddenly in Cardiff to fill up the TARDIS' engines, she scoffed when she discovered their location.

"Cardiff? What the hell are we doing in CARDIFF?" She complained angrily.

"The TARDIS needs to fuel up." The Doctor explained, pressing a few buttons here and there at the TARDIS console. "There's a rift in time and space running right through the city, all I need to do is park right on this spot, and wait for it to fill up!"

The Doctor then grinned at Donna, who just crossed her arms and frowned furiously.

"And how long is THAT going to take?" She snapped.

The Doctor blinked a few times nervously. Donna wasn't often in a good mood even at the best of times... and she was unfortunately gifted with a hefty (and painful) slap.

"Err... About... twenty four hours?" He offered weakly.

Donna gritted her teeth.

"Twenty. Four. Hours." Donna repeated, the Doctor backing away with every word.

"What on Earth are WE going to do for twenty four hours?!?!" Donna glared angrily. "In CARDIFF?!"

The Doctor smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Well, it's about time I gave Captain Jack a visit. See what his Torchwood is like." The Doctor said cheerfully, before skipping to the door, almost glad for a reason to put more distance between them.

"What's Torchwood?" Donna asked, her anger slipping away as curiosity got the better of her.

"Secret Government Organisation... Well, when I SAY Government, I mean not really. They're sort off detached from Government officials..." The Doctor babbled, making Donna sigh angrily, and tap her foot impatiently.

The Doctor blinked, and waited a moment, before deciding he was supposed to say something.

"Well, do you... mind?"

Donna rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we'll go and see your poxy mates!"

"Yay!" The Doctor chirped happily, but stopped smiling when Donna shot him a warning glare.

"I'm still not happy about being in Cardiff!" Donna insisted immaturely, as the Doctor slipped out of the door muttering something about PMS…

She'd slap him for that one later.

She wasn't usually in such a bad mood, but she was easily frustrated, especially now she'd started travelling, when she took to the thrill of adventure like a duck to water.

Not being on the move, not being on an adventure for twenty four hours... It was frustrating.

So she followed the Doctor grumpily, looking around at the human city with boredom.

She'd been to Cardiff before, it was nothing new.

* * *

Can I just say I love Cardiff peeps? I love welsh accents! I think they are cool beans! It is my favourite accent in the whole wide world!

I love all british accents really, but I've never been to Wales, which sucks.... Or Ireland, which also sucks...

But I have been to Scotland though :D

Ah, I'm rambling on again, as per usual.

I'll update soon... ish. But it all depends on you guys, cos I'm gonna be mean again and ask for it to go up to 15 reviews before I do :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Really, you've only got yourself to blame that I haven't uploaded in a-g-e-s...**

**Well, ok, partly my fault too. And also School's. **

**To make up for it though this chapter is longer than the others!**

* * *

"Jack, there's someone here claiming to know you." Ianto said through inter-com.

Captain Jack frowned, as Gwen, Tosh and Owen all looked at him to explain. They hadn't expected anyone at all.

"Who is it?" Jack asked, crossing his arms and wearing a puzzled expression on his face.

"Says he's called the Doctor."

"Can you tell him to hurry up? I know what he's like; he'll try and make an entrance..." A voice drawled in the background, a voice Jack recognised.

"Doctor?" Jack said with a grin, and then added loudly. "You know I can't help that!" He then got off his seat and began running for the Hub entrance.

"Doctor? A doctor?" Owen said, watching Jack leave with a frown. "It had better not be another fucking Martha Jones!"

Gwen and Tosh just laughed quietly to themselves at him, knowing him better than he did himself. They both knew he'd actually appreciated Martha's help...

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna turned around to make a comment to the Doctor, but suddenly froze when she heard that voice.

"Doctor!" A happy American voice said, as footsteps entered the small pokey office.

"Jack! Good to see you!" The Doctor said cheerfully. "Donna, this is my good friend Captain Jack Harkness."

"Well I don't fail to disappoint... who's your friend?" The voice asked mischievously.

"Jack..." The Doctor warned, but the American ignored him.

Donna turned around slowly, and looked him up and down.

He was tall and well built, with muscular arms, and a cleft chin. The black hair on his head had been gelled up a bit, giving him a cheeky school boy look which fit his grin perfectly, and he had eyes in which Donna wanted to swim all the way to the bottom of its ocean blue.

To Donna's disappointment, the grin fell away as he stared at her, but as quickly as Donna's disappointment had appeared, it slipped away as she realised...

He was completely stunned.

Lost for words, they simply stared at each for a moment, but long enough that the Doctor and Ianto exchanged confused looks.

'What are they doing?' The Doctor mouthed to Ianto, who just shrugged, as bewildered as he was.

Donna recovered first, and stretched out a hand.

"I'm Donna, Donna Noble." She said, looking at Jack under her eyelashes.

Jack took her hand softly, and instantly Donna felt like she'd never held anyone else's. Her hand just simply fit in his, like it had never fit in the Doctor's.

Sure, she liked it when the Doctor held her hand while running from monsters; it gave her strength and courage when running for her life. But this was different.

Like all her life she'd been waiting for this moment, when he'd take her hand in his, and she'd know for sure she'd found the meaning of everything.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He said, waking her up from her thoughts, his boyish grin back where it belonged.

The Doctor and Ianto blinked. The Doctor had already introduced him.

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing in Cardiff?"

Normally a cheesy line like that would have put Donna off instantly, but she was completely lost for words.

"Oh, you know, just... seeing the sights..." She finally said, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

The Doctor at that moment quickly leaned across to Ianto.

"Ok, who is she and what has she done with Donna?"

Donna quickly pulled out of her dreamy state, and glared at the Doctor.

"Shut it space-man!" She snapped, making the Doctor wince while Jack just laughed. "You can shut it too Captain Hook!"

Donna then suddenly bit her lip, worried for a second she'd just ruined everything before it had even begun. If only she hadn't opened her big stupid mouth...

But fortunately for her, Jack only seemed to become more besotted with her. It seemed Jack liked a girl with a temper.

"I like her." Jack said to the Doctor, making Donna smile secretly with glee. "Where did you find her?" He added, His eyes looking her up and down, not escaping Donna's attention.

"Oy! Don't go thinking I'm easy Harkness." Donna warned.

Captain Jack just winked at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna and Jack got on from that moment like a house on fire. Fire being the operative word in the Doctor's thoughts, as he and Ianto quickly abandoned the obvious chemistry in the office to see the rest of the hub.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor said cheerfully, offering a hand to a Japanese woman sat at a computer.

"Toshiko Sato." She said, smiling as she took his hand.

As he was introduced to everyone, a sudden thought popped into the back of his head.

Should he have warned Jack about Donna's slaps?

A sudden SMACK went through the air, making the Doctor wince, and the others jump.

"What was that?" Gwen asked, getting to her feet. "It sounded like it came from the office..."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about that..." The Doctor intervened. "If I know Jack, he's made some cheesy chat up line, and if I know Donna, she's given him one hell of a slap."

The Doctor then winced a second time as he realised.

"And seeing as I know them both so well, I'd say..."

Another SMACK could be heard, and the Doctor just smiled smugly.

"…well, that Jack would say something else and earn himself yet another slap..."

It was nice not to be on the receiving end on Donna's infamous slaps for once.

When the Doctor quickly went down to check up on them five minutes later (make sure Donna hadn't put Jack in a coma or anything) neither of them were there.

The Doctor didn't see her until the next day, when she walked into the TARDIS, all flushed and smiling.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Good night?"

"Yeah, it was actually." Donna said happily, not picking up on the Doctor's sarcasm.

The Doctor just grinned, shook his head at her, and pulled down on a lever, sending them both back into the vortex.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

That night had been fantastic.

She really thought she'd ruined everything when she decked him, but it had only succeeded in making him keener to impress her.

It had been amazing to find someone who had accepted her for what she was.

Lance had... well, Lance had never truly loved her, he'd only used her, but she'd had other boyfriends. Boyfriends who hadn't wanted to put up with her on realising her feistiness had less attractive features.

The only man, who had ever loved her, despite her happy-slappy ways, had always been her Dad, and he was gone.

So it was a shock to find Jack still interested, even though she'd practically assaulted him... twice!

He'd laughed when she had admitted this to him.

"You can assault me any time you want." He'd whispered huskily, making Donna giggle.

He'd been surprised when she slapped him, of course he had, but then he'd grinned and... Oh, Donna just felt like he'd understood her.

He'd mentioned a nice cafe along the road, and offered her his hand. She couldn't help but smile happily as she took his hand, before making some sarcastic remark that, even more shockingly, made him laugh again!

Her hand had felt so right in his, just so damn right.

They'd ended talking for hours on end. They told each other everything, Donna even knew about his brother Grey, and she'd told him about when her Dad had died.

It had been a relief to talk to someone about her Dad. Her Mum always broke down when she brought him up, and her Grandfather never knew what to say.

She wasn't sure even her best friend the Doctor would have known what to say if she'd brought it up, but with Jack, nothing needed saying.

Then someone had moved, Donna wasn't sure whether it had been her or him, and suddenly they had locked lips.

It was just like holding his hand, but so much more. He just tasted so good... It sparked a fire inside her that had been dormant for months.

Was it really any surprise she'd ended up in his bed that night?

He'd even walked her to the TARDIS door after she'd spent the night at his. She'd half expected it to be over, for it to have been just one more one night stand to add to their lists, but he'd held her hand, cooked her breakfast, whispered sweet nothings in her ear, and snogged her senseless outside the TARDIS.

Was it any wonder she'd bounded into the TARDIS with that stupid grin plastered on her face?

She'd been on top of the world. All her frustrations of landing in Cardiff had evaporated in one single night.

"Good night?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, it was actually." Donna said happily, remembering and reliving every detail of her night with relish.

But she hadn't been with a guy for months.

She hadn't expected to meet anyone travelling through time and space.

She hadn't taken anything to stop the inevitable.

And now she was pregnant.

* * *

**You know what would make my day? Reviews!**

**Go on, review, you know you want to... :P**


	5. Chapter 5

****

I was gonna upload this earlier, but I've been sick :S

**I hate fever, it sucks.**

* * *

Donna woke up in her bed, snuggled up in the warmth, and for a few seconds, the tears of the previous night were forgotten.

But like always, the peace and pleasant night time dreams soon drifted away, and her worries returned.

As Donna slipped out of her bed, she saw that saw still wearing her clothes from the day before, and realised the Doctor must have carried her to bed.

Normally it would have surprised her that the skinny prick had been able to lift her, let alone carry her, but for once in her life she couldn't care less.

She walked like a ghost down the TARDIS corridor, at the end of which stood her Mum.

Donna wasn't stupid; she knew her Mum couldn't possibly be on the TARDIS. It was just her conscience getting to her, she knew that, but she still couldn't help but wince at the scowl on her face.

"You stupid girl!" Sylvia taunted. "I should've known something like this would happen..."

Donna bit her lip as Sylvia belittled her and belittled her, while she did nothing to defend herself. She deserved it after all; she'd been so stupid...

"...and you thought you were so clever! Thought you'd never get in this mess..."

"Shut up Mum." Donna whispered quietly, making the ghost disappear only to be replaced with her Grandfather, who was looking at her with big ashamed and tearful eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, I was so proud of you..." He said quietly, before turning angry. "And then you go and do something like this?! Not my Donna! Not my sweet clever little Donna..."

Of everyone's' opinion of her, Donna valued her Grandfather's the most.

"I'm sorry Granddad, I'm so sorry..." Donna said in a low voice, tears of anguish and despair threatening to choke her.

"Donna?"

Donna turned to see the Doctor, and instantly the hallucinations of her father and mother were forgotten, as Donna had to bite her lip to stop from laughing.

The sight was just so comical, even in the situation she was in!

There the Doctor stood, in a messy stained apron, with pastry in his thick messy brown hair and some sort of slop dangling on the end of his nose. The evident concern in his eyes only made the sight more comical as he dashed towards her.

The Doctor smiled when he realised she was sniggering.

"I was... erm... trying to make you breakfast but everything kinda... sorta... well.... exploded."

Donna grinned through her teary eyes, and wiped the droop off his nose.

"What would I do without you to make me laugh?" Donna wondered aloud, at which the Doctor grinned.

"Well, I got to keep you fed; you're eating for two after all." The Doctor then smiled gently. "You're not in this alone you know, I'm here for you."

Donna sighed.

"It's my mess; I'll get myself out of it."

"Stop trying to take on everything on your own!" The Doctor instructed, putting an arm around her shoulders. "A problem shared is a problem halved!"

Donna just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Then she looked sad. "Doctor... Can you tell me what to do?"

The Doctor's smile fell.

"Only you can do that Donna." He finally said. "It's your decision. I can help you whatever you choose, but at the end of the day, it's your choice, and your choice alone. Well, and Jack's too..."

"I'm not telling him." Donna said firmly. "This would ruin everything! its better he doesn't know!"

The Doctor held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine! OK! Whatever you want..." He then beamed. "You don't need to worry yet though Donna, think more about it after breakfast!"

Donna rolled her eyes.

"I though you said breakfast exploded?"

"It did." The Doctor admitted reluctantly. "But! I so know a cafe in Edinburgh that does A-M-A-Z-I-N-G bacon and egg..."

Donna laughed.

"Guess that's sorted then."

"... and bacon sandwiches, and melted mar bars, and hot chocolate, and..."

"Doctor..."

"Oh! And-"

"DOCTOR!"

"Ouch, what was that for?!" The Doctor complained, rubbing his ears.

"That's for rambling on." Donna pointed out. "Now come on, are we going or not?"

The Doctor grinned.

"That's the Spirit!" Then he pulled down on a lever, sending the pair flying to the floor in hysterics.

It wasn't all bad, Donna decided.

At least she wasn't alone.

* * *

Also! A So-called-friend found my fanfiction account (YES EDWIN IM TALKING ABOUT YOU)

*major evils*

Lol, oj. Review if you have the time, reader... er... people?!


	6. Chapter 6

**I won't bother with excuses :P**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"What's with him?" Owen complained loudly, the moment Jack went out of the room. "Talk about on edge or what?"

"Oh shut up." Gwen said, shoving him. "You can't be a complete idiot, surely you see it?"

"He's been this way ever since they left." Tosh offered helpfully, at which Owen frowned.

"Who?"

"Oh my God Owen, who ELSE is there? A top secret organisation doesn't exactly have people filing in every minute of the bloody day." Gwen said in a patronising tone. "Now are you going to work it out yourself, or do you still feel a bit of a twat?"

Tosh giggled, while Ianto strolled in and happily noted the expression on Owen's face.

"What did I miss?"

"Owen wants to know what's with Jack." Gwen said cheerfully, drumming her fingers on the desk.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"He misses Donna of course." He then added to himself. "Couldn't keep his eyes off her the minute she walked in..."

Owen realised.

"What?! The ginger?!"

Gwen and Tosh exchanged amused glances.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that... you couldn't take your eyes of her either." Gwen joked, winking at Tosh.

"WHAT?!" Owen spluttered. "Me? Falling for a GINGER?! I never! All lies I tell ya! LIES!"

"We never said anything about you falling for her." Tosh said grinning widely. "Seems you made that assumption yourself."

"I... You.... Ahh!"

Owen stormed out of the room leaving Tosh and Gwen doubled over with side splitting laughter.

"Hay Owen! Don't go!" Gwen's hysterical voice called through the hub. "We honestly don't mind you liking gingers... We could even hire a clown for your birthday if you want!"

Owen's ears burned as he marched up the steps.

"Bloody girls..." He complained, but stopped when he reached Jack's office. There inside was Jack, tapping his fingers on the desk and looking mournfully at his phone.

Owen grimace. He had to do something, if only to get Tosh and Gwen to move on to more interesting topics then him liking "gingers".

If He got Jack and what's-her-face back together, they'd forget the whole thing, and he wouldn't have to worry about obscene post-its on his computer or a ginger wig on his desk.

Cringing as he thought of other jokes and pranks they could pull, he knocked on Jack's open door, making Jack look up in surprise; he'd been miles away.

"Owen." He said, sitting up. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's more of what I can do for you." Owen said, leaning idly against the door.

Jack looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what else?" Owen said, as if it were obvious. "You've got woman problems! It's as clear as day!"

Jack frowned, obviously knowing where this was going, and he certainly didn't want advice from OWEN of all people!

"What? And you've suddenly turned into an agony aunt?" The corner of his mouth went up in a crooked half amused smile.

"Ha. Ha." Owen said sarcastically. "But the thing is Jack; I'm not the one who's waiting."

"Waiting?"

Owen sighed.

"Well what are you doing? Cos it looks like you're waiting to me."

Jack glanced at the phone with longing.

"Say I am waiting for something..."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Owen said, hiding a grin behind a calm reflected mask.

"Let's just say... hypothetically, there's this girl." Jack said.

"Right." Owen said, playing along.

"And… hypothetically, I gave her my number..." He paused.

"... and she hasn't called you back." Owen finished for him. "Hypothetically, of course." Jack nodded, and glanced at Owen, waiting for his verdict. "How long ago did you give her your number?"

"A month." Jack said, grimacing. "But she doesn't exactly keep track of time."

Owen thought of the time travelling machine Ginger and the Doctor used, and nodded. That was one way to put it.

"Have you got her number?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then you ring her! Just... make sure she hasn't died or something!" Owen teased. "Unfortunately, I need a cuppa. Want one?"

Jack winced.

"Will you be making it?"

Owen sighed. Why did no one like his coffee?!

"I'll get Ianto on it." Owen promised.

"Well then, a cuppa sounds good."

Jack waited until Owen was out of the room before picking up the phone.

* * *

**Sorry to anyone with ginger hair, no offence was intended. I actually think people with ginger hair are really cool (like Ginny and Donna... Oh, just realised, I'm forming a pattern in my stories... :S)**

**I kinda wrote it to annoy a friend if I'm honest, since his eyebrows go ginger in the sun, ha ha, lol.**

**I'll update again, eventually... But you should not under estimate the power school work has on me, since I don't like detentions when I could be doing more interesting stuff, like TRUTH OR DARE!!!! Mwhahahahaha**

**Sorry, just went temporarily insane. I better go now...**


	7. Chapter 7

gasp! Another chapter! Read on, oh reader people, read on!

^^^ err, yh, dont read tht, temporary insanity runs in the family.

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor and Donna were laughing in the control room after an adventure when the phone rang.

"Don't answer it!" Donna snapped, but the Doctor had already reached out instinctively and snatched it anyway.

"Donna?" A small voice said from the phone.

"No, it's me!" The Doctor said cheerfully, thinking fast. "Err, sorry about that, Donna thought it might be her mother..."

"Can I speak to her Doc?"

Donna's eyes widened, she shook her head, and mimed beheading her neck.

"Err... Not sure that would be a good idea...." The Doctor said, thinking fast. "She's....... got......... a........."

Donna started coughing wildly.

"COUGH!" The Doctor yelled. "She's got, A BAD COUGH!"

"Ouch! No need to yell!" Jack winced on the other side. "Well, fly on over to Cardiff, I got some cough sweets somewhere."

Again Donna shook her head.

"I would, but................ Donna's Mum wants to see her!"

"Doc." Jack said, as if he were an idiot. "You're in a time machine."

"Oh no, phones cutting off." The Doctor started making strange noises. "Jack!" Strange noise. "You." Another strange noise. "There?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

The Doctor hesitated, and then decided to just put down the phone.

"Well that was pathetic." Donna said, rolling her eyes, and then added sarcastically. "That was so not obvious!"

"Obvious how?" The Doctor complained.

"Obvious that I didn't want to speak to him!" Donna pointed out. "I mean a cough? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"You were the one who started coughing!" The Doctor reminded her. "And anyway, why DID you want to avoid talking to him?"

Donna snorted.

"Err, hello? Pregnant!" Donna paused. "It would be too awkward."

The Doctor scratched his head.

"So, what happens with Jack?"

"It's finished." Donna said, with certainty. "Whatever I decide, it's over."

The Doctor nodded, and patted the phone.

"Well, you've got plenty of time to worry about it."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Jack!" Strange noise. "You." Another strange noise. "There?"

He might not have understood the reason behind it, but Jack had experienced enough calls to realise the Doctor was faking a bad connection.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack asked, frowning.

There was a hesitation, then the noise of the phone being set down, but not properly turned off.

"Well that was pathetic." Donna's voice came through, making Jack's pace quicken. "That was so not obvious!"

"Obvious how?" The Doctor's voice asked, as Jack listened closely.

"Obvious that I didn't want to speak to him!"

Jack inhaled sharply. Didn't want to speak to him? Ouch.

But what the hell? I mean, he'd been rejected before, he'd gotten used to it, but what was it about this girl that made him hurt to hear those words?

"You were the one who started coughing!" The Doctor said again, and then paused. "And anyway, why DID you want to avoid talking to him?"

Jack held on tighter to the phone; that was exactly what he wanted to know.

But nothing prepared him for the next few words.

Maybe she didn't want to get into a relationship, since she wanted to keep on travelling with the Doctor, or maybe she still hurting after Lance's betrayal... But nothing prepared him for what he heard next.

"Err, hello? Pregnant!" Donna taunted, making Jack nearly fall of his chair altogether.

Pregnant? Pregnant?!

"It would be too awkward." She carried on.

The word 'pregnant' still revolved around Jack's head like a blaring siren...

"So, what happens with Jack?"

It all clicked into place then, and Jack jaw tightened.

It was the Doctor's; the baby was the Doctor's. Had to be.

Jack sat back in his seat reeling from shock.

So she'd chosen the time lord over the immortal. She'd chosen the Universe the Doctor could show her over everything Jack wanted for her here in Torchwood with him.

Over his love, she'd chosen the Doctor's.

His hands trembled.

It was crazy! He'd only met her once, and already he was behaving like a happily married man who'd just discovered his beloved wife having an affair!

Yeah, an affair with his best friend.

"It's finished." Donna carried on, with a certainty that broke Jack's heart. "Whatever I decide, it's over."

Jack didn't even care what she meant by a decision, he'd lost her at 'it's finished'.

* * *

I'll upload next chapter tomorrow (if I remember, and I WILL!)


	8. Chapter 8

Very short chapter, soz, but I didn't want to leave you with nothing for the next few days.

* * *

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Oh my god... What on earth happened?" Gwen asked dumbfounded, as Owen stomped past, shirt dripping with coffee.

"He THREW, that's right, THREW a telephone at me!" Owen said. "Last time I help him out with his womanly problems! He is clearly MAD! BONKERS! Whatever you want to call it! He's not right in the head... Last time I ever..." He ranted on.

Gwen smiled innocently at him.

"Err; well a package arrived for you."

"I mean it! Last time I... Oh, Really?" Owen asked cheerfully, and then added sceptically. "What do you mean by a package?"

Gwen shrugged, and spun around in her chair, winking at Tosh.

"Not sure, why don't you open it?"

Owen immediately stomped over to his desk, and shredded it in seconds.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack was in his office, cringing at the mess of broken telephone and mugs, all mashed up in spilt coffee.

He'd really lost it this time.

Well, he hadn't meant to throw it at Owen had he?

He'd just happened to walk in at the wrong time, classic Owen really, should've seen it coming...

Should've seen a lot of things coming.

Falling back into his chair, and frowning, he sat in the silence, all quiet except for his thoughts-

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

Owen's voice yelled through the hub, followed by hysterical laughter.

Curious, Jack pulled himself out of his seat and walked over to the glass window overlooking the hub from his office and looked down, to see Owen clutching in his hands a...huh?

A Ginger wig?

Jack shook his head, too depressed about Donna to find the scene funny, when once he'd have found it so hilarious it would have made his day.

"Nope." He said quietly to himself. "Didn't see that one coming."

* * *

^^^ Not entirely sure whether he's talking about Donna or Owen. Originally, I intended it as a pun about how Jack was a minute ago thinking  
how predictable Owen was, but when I read through it to check for mistakes, it occured to me that he COULD be talking about Donna.

I know, how crazy is it that the author doesn't know what's going on?

Ahhhh! The words are manipulating me!!!!!! :P


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, remember me? Sorry I've practically abandoned this story for a while. I won't bore you with excuses, but I have made this chapter longer than the others to make up for it!

Hope you like it (Don't forget to review!)

* * *

"Oh for goodness sake, stop sulking." Donna demanded, as the Doctor glowered from where he sat on the bathroom floor, spouting a massive bruise above his left eyebrow.

"You hit me!"

"You called me fat!"

"I did not!"

"You implied it!"

"Implying something is NOT the same as saying it!"

"Don't be stupid." Donna said angrily. "Implying is just a way of saying something in the hope they won't understand! And more often then not, they do understand!"

The Doctor watched her with caution.

"Mood swings?"

Donna's eyes narrowed.

"Don't even go there." She said through a clenched jaw, her hands tightened into fists.

The Doctor sighed.

"Donna, I know this has been hard on you, but have you made a decision?"

Donna hesitated, and then frowned.

"I have as a matter of fact... I've decided I want to go have a shower." She turned away, and began walking down the corridor.

"Donna, burrowing your head in the sand won't make the problem go away." The Doctor warned, but Donna just stuck her middle finger up at him.

"Well if you must know, I've decided to get rid of it!" Donna said angrily, glaring at the mirror and her bump. She hated it, she hated all the problems it caused, and she hated the fact that it was all the Doctor went on about. Why should she put up with it when should could get rid of it, and carry on with her life??

The Doctor looked surprised.

"You... want to get rid of it?"

"Are you deaf? Yes, I do! The sooner the better!"

"Well, ok, if that's what you want. But before you go through with it, I want to show you something."

"Can wait it until after my shower?"

"Yes, just... just meet me in the med bay when you're done."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna swept a hand across the mirror, clearing it of steam, and glared at her reflection.

So this is what she'd become.

Or rather, would she would become. Staring into her cold eyes was like looking into the future, and as she realised this, her expression crumbled into fear.

She didn't want to go through with it, not really, but she couldn't see how she had any other choice.

The baby... no, 'it', better not to think of it as a person, not with what she had to do. She glanced down at her one month bump, and couldn't help thinking it wasn't as large as she'd previously thought. It was so small, so helpless. So powerless to stop what was coming...

'No.' she thought. 'Don't think that, just go to the med bay, and get it over and done with.'

She scrubbed her hair dry quickly with a towel, or as dry as she could get it without a hair dryer, and walked down the TARDIS corridor, feeling smaller and smaller with every step.

She felt as though she were walking to her own execution. Well it wasn't, not hers anyway, but she still trembled in fear.

How would the Doctor look at her after this? Would he want her gone? Gone for killing an innocent?

And what about Jack, if she ever bumped into him again by chance? Would she be able to look him the eye with the knowledge she'd killed his baby before it even had a chance to live?

Her eyes threatened to well up, but she swallowed. She couldn't weaken her resolve, not now. In an hour it would all be over, just one hour, just sixty minutes of her life...

She walked into the room, where the Doctor was waiting. He smiled at her, a smile she didn't think she deserved, and she sat on the bed set out for her.

"Before we... do this." The Doctor said awkwardly. "I want you to see something."

He put some gloop on her stomach, to Donna's surprise, and put a small device on it, which was linked to a computer. When Donna realised what was going on, it was too late to stop it, as the image had already appeared on the screen. A baby scan.

"That there, is your baby." The Doctor said, pointing at a bizarrely shaped thing on the screen.

It didn't look like a baby, nothing like one, not yet anyway, but Donna's breath still hitched.

"My... baby?"

"Yep." The Doctor said, grinning at the screen. "Look, it's waving!!"

Donna laughed.

"Does it even have arms?" She asked sceptically, looking at the image for any sign of limbs.

"Maybe, maybe not, it's too small to see." The Doctor said. "But it will do in time."

Donna stared and stared, and against her determination and desire to get rid of her problems, she found her heart swelling with love. Love for this... sea monkey, tadpole, this little bundle of life, and the thought that it was hers.

Before she realised it, she had tears streaming down her face, tears of joy.

"Mine? All mine?" She croaked. The Doctor took her hand and nodded.

"Yes, that's yours, your baby." He said firmly.

Donna inhaled deeply. How could she get rid of something so beautiful? Something that a part of her?

"Fingers crossed it will get your hair." The Doctor said grinning.

"Is it a boy or girl?" She asked excitedly.

"Too early to say." He admitted, looking back at the screen. "But do you really want to know? Don't you want it to be a surprise?"

"Yes." Donna said. "No. Yes, no." She laughed. "Oh I don't know, I don't care. It could be a boy or a girl; I'll still love it to pieces!"

The Doctor beamed with relief. His plan had worked, and although devious as it was, he knew Donna. He knew Donna had a knack of rushing into decisions she later regretted, and wanted to protect her. Looking at her now though, he had no doubt she wanted this baby, and that he'd done the right thing in making her see this.

Donna looked at him fearfully.

"Does this mean I have to go home?" She asked, and she looked so tiny. Too tiny for the large than life Donna Noble.

The Doctor's hearts broke. So it was this that had made her so keen to get rid of it. He clasped her hand tightly, and although he knew it wouldn't be safe for a baby onboard the TARDIS, he knew it wouldn't stop him trying.

"You're already home." He said. "And whatever it takes, I'm gonna make sure it always is, for you AND your baby."

By this point they were both in tears.

* * *

Just so you know, I might not be able to update for the next two weeks as I'm going on holiday, but I'll try and update again as soon as possible!


	10. Chapter 10

Donna stopped adventuring when she turned five months pregnant and it became so noticeable that aliens started kidnapping her more often. By this point Donna had become so sick of evil villains threatening the Doctor with the death of his "wife and child" it didn't take much persuasion at first for the Doctor to talk her into staying aboard the TARDIS while he went off to save the innocent.

But God did she come to hate it, as it was often boring for her just sitting around, and (although she would never willing admit it) she was terrified that the Doctor wouldn't cope without her, and she couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt or... well, worse.

The Doctor made an effort however to make sure she still got see the Universe, taking her to safe, but beautiful, places, and taking her back to the TARDIS whenever danger came lurking out of the ever present shadows, but Donna still found it annoying and frustrating to sit by idly while the Doctor was risking his neck alone.

"I'm an adrenaline junkie!" She insisted for the seventh time that hour. "This entire 'tip toeing around danger' business is starting to get on my nerves!"

But Donna knew it was for the best, and eventually stopped arguing, reminding herself it was best for her baby. If she went out, and something happened... she would never be able to live with herself.

Eventually on these occasions when she sat in the TARDIS waiting patiently for the Doctor to return and awe her with a blow-by-blow account of events which she always amusingly interrupted with her own versions of what probably actually happened, to the Doctor's annoyance.

On one such occasion, her thoughts began bringing back doubts about the Doctor's promise for the TARDIS to always be home to her and the baby.

She tried not to think about it, but the thoughts continued to haunt her. The Doctor had insisted it could stay aboard as they adventured, and the TARDIS would take care of the baby (a strange concept, as apparently Time Lords used TARDIS' as baby sitting services all the time when they were alive), but still the same nightmare came to plague her. A baby crying for its mother... for anyone really, anyone at all, as the Doctor and Donna both fell in battle, too far away to hear its cries...

"When you going to tell your Mother and Grandfather?" The Doctor asked, interrupting her thoughts as he waltzed in after saving the entire population of Clom from a race of angry horse sized rodents led by a fanatic scientist.

Donna jerked, and began to tap her fingers on the edge of the TARDIS monitor irritably, on which she'd been watching the Doctor save Clom, a recent idea of the Doctor's to keep her from getting bored and feeling out of it.

"Good to see you too!" She huffed. "Nice work with that scrawny git by the way, just as well I wasn't there. I would've slapped him so hard you'd be having nightmares for weeks!"

The Doctor winced. "I already do Donna, I already do." He assured her, before pressing on quickly. "Doesn't answer my question though, when are we telling

Sylvia and Wilf?"

Donna sighed, there was no escaping it. It had been at the back of her mind for a while now, and it would be better to do it now than turn up with, say, a five year kid on their doorstep in the distant future.

"The sooner the better I suppose." Donna said. "But what am I supposed to say? Hi Mum, guess what? You're going to be a grandmother, and oh, by the way, it's the result of a one night stand with an American immortal that lives in Cardiff fighting aliens every other day!"

The Doctor winced.

"Don't take it out on me, it's not my fault!" He insisted.

Donna smiled.

"Maybe I should just say you're the father, and we're going to get married, eh Space-Man? THEN it will be your fault!"

"No thanks, if your slaps are anything to go by I don't want to have to deal with your mother's!" The Doctor then paused. "On the other hand, if you tell Jack..."

"Yes, of course." Donna cut in sarcastically. "I can tell Jack, and then we can tell my family together, and then we can get married, and have more ginger babies and live happily ever after..." She turned serious. "No, it's not going to happen."

"I know Jack!" The Doctor insisted. "He wouldn't... Wait. Ginger babies? Will EVERYONE be ginger except me?! That's not fair!!" The Doctor shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, as I was saying, I KNOW Jack! He wouldn't…"

"Yeah, well, I DON'T know Jack, and I'm not taking your word for it!" Donna snapped.

Five long months had passed, and that first month had been absolute hell coming to a decision, nearly ending with her terminating the baby! In that time she'd come to forget the Jack she'd spoken to, and come to love in just one day, and her fears had twisted her memory in so many directions and possibilities, until at last she'd made Jack into something he wasn't.

After all, she'd loved Lance. Loved him with all her heart, and thought the sun shone out of his glorious backside... and he'd turned out to be using her all along. Somewhere deep, deep down, she thought Jack was doing the same.

And she wasn't letting him near her baby. She didn't want him to know.

"So am I taking you to your Mum's or not?" The Doctor asked, slightly exasperated. "I'll be with you the whole time." He added, offering her his hand with a grin.

Donna thought long and hard for a moment, and then sighed, taking his hand reluctantly.

"I guess the truth will have to do." Donna said. "They're going to try to talk me into staying home though, at the very least."

"That's for you to decide." He promised. "Not them, not me… You." The Doctor reassured her, and pushed down a few levers.

In five minutes, Donna stood outside her old home preparing herself to walk in. The Doctor however, not noticing Donna's glare, went ahead and pressed the doorbell.

"They're not in, let's go." She turned round and began walking down the path.

"Donna," The Doctor pulled her back swiftly, so quickly Donna veered too far to the side, but he caught her just in time so she wouldn't fall and hurt the baby.

That's when her grandfather opened the door, and was startled to see Donna in what he assumed was a passionate embrace.

"It's not what it looks like." Donna yelped, shoving the Doctor off.

"I never said a word!" Wilf pointed out, but he smiled and winked at the Doctor all the same, making the pair go bright red, especially bearing in mind the news Donna was bringing.

Donna shook her head clear of thoughts about her pregnancy and beamed at her Grandfather.

"Granddad!" Donna said genuinely happy to see him and, forgetting entirely about her pregnancy bulge, hugged him tightly.

"Any more adventures to tell your old Granddad about eh? OH, did you go to Barcelona after all? The planet I mean, not the city..." Wilf beamed like a young boy at Christmas. "Oh come in, come in!" He ushered them both in and closed the door.

"I've erm, got something to tell you and Mum..." Donna said, as Sylvia peered round the corner.

"Typical; gaining weight on holiday." She said. "I'd lose it if I were you though, you look pregnant."

Donna went bright red again, and the Doctor scratched his head. Wilf and Sylvia's eyes widened.

Sylvia went mental.

"Pregnant?! Pregnant?!?!" She screeched. "What the hell have you done this time?"

"I'm not sixteen Mum, I can do as I like!" Donna yelled angrily, crossing her arms. "And if I want this baby, I'm having this baby!"

A moment passed in silence, with the pair staring each other off.

"I guess not." Sylvia eventually decided. "But unmarried?! What would your father say...?"

"He'd be proud of me." Donna said stubbornly. "And he'd be excited that he was going to be a grandfather!"

As Sylvia struggled to think of a comeback, Wilf gawked at the Doctor, before it turned into a frown.

"I told you to protect her! And you go and get her..."

"He's not the father." Donna said bluntly. "He had nothing to do with it Granddad" Donna then went on reluctantly. "The father doesn't know, and I don't WANT him to know."

"Not yet anyway." The Doctor added, and then grinned at Wilf. "So, great grandfather, quite an achievement eh Wilf?"

Wilf hesitated, letting it sink in, then beamed and kissed Donna's cheek.

"Congratulations love."

"Thanks, Granddad."

"Well come-on through then." Sylvia said. "Eastenders is on."

Donna rolled her eyes. Typical Mum, not even a five month pregnant daughter would get in the way of Eastenders! But Donna loved Eastenders too, so she pulled the Doctor into the living room to watch it too, thankful her mother wasn't raging at her and belittling her like she'd been worried she would.

There on the screen, was Tiffany Dean at the teeny weeny contest, singing and dancing to Fire starter by the Prodigy. Everyone in the Vic was cheering, and quickly Donna, Sylvia, and Wilf were too, even the Doctor, who'd stopped watching it after Danielle died.

"Aw bless, she's just like a miniature Bianca!" Sylvia said. "You used to be like her you know, flaming red hair and all, nasty temper to go with it I suppose but..."

"Mum! You're brilliant!" Donna said, over the moon. "Tiffany! I'll call her Tiffany!"

"It's a girl?!" Sylvia asked, completely gob smacked. "Oh sweetheart that's... that's wonderful..."

Donna stared at Sylvia like she'd never seen her before in her life. She hadn't called her sweetheart since her father had died, and even before then it had been rare, the last time she'd said it having been before walking up the aisle to Lance.

"Actually Mum, I don't know." Donna admitted. "I want it to be a surprise, but I've already got a name picked out if it's a boy, and now I've got Tiffany if it's a girl."

"Really? What will you call it if it's a boy then?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Geoffrey Jack Noble."

"Jack?"

Donna glowered at him.

"I've had this name picked out a while I'll have you know, _'God-Father'_, and..."

"God-Father?!" The Doctor repeated, gob-smacked. "You want me to be...?"

"Yes!" Donna said with a laugh. "'Course! Who else would I have? That Owen twat? 'Space-Man' was getting old anyway..."

"Well that's... that's..." The Doctor was lost for words. "That's brilliant! God-Father? Absolutely brilliant!"

"Your father would be overwhelmed to hear you name his grandson after him." Sylvia said.

For a moment mother and daughter shared a look of understanding between them, a moment they hadn't shared in a long, long time, before a red faced Sylvia turned to the telly again and began bad-mouthing Ian for his greedy trick in the contest.

"Got a middle name for little Tiffany yet?" The Doctor asked, after glancing at Sylvia with some confusion; human domestics could be fairly confusing, he decided…

Donna glanced at the Doctor nervously.

"I've got an idea, but... I dunno..."

"Come on, I want to hear it!" The Doctor whined, and Donna gave in.

"Tiffany Rose Noble." She said quickly.

"That's beautiful sweetheart." Wilf said, patting her bump gently. "Tiffany Rose Noble, what a lovely name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, if it is a girl that is."

"Tiffany Sylvia Noble would be better." Sylvia cut in, half-way through her Ian Beale rant. "Or does my name not make the list?"

"Tiffany Sylvia Rose Noble then!" Donna snapped. "Happy?" She then glanced at the Doctor, and realised he was being quiet, far too quiet. "Doctor?" She asked, concerned. She should've realised it wouldn't be a good idea to use Rose, not when the friend he'd lost had been called Rose.

"It's good, a good middle name." He finally said, with a cough, and then he added under his breath. "Tiffany Rose _Harkness_ has a better ring to it thou_- ouch_!"

Donna had smacked him round the back of his head.

"Shut it Space-Man or I'll shut it for you!" She threatened.

The Doctor winced.

"Back to Space-Man? Does this mean I won't be God-Father anymore?" He whined.

"Depends on whether you can keep your mouth shut or not doesn't it Doctor?" Donna huffed.

The Doctor nursed his head as Donna rolled her eyes and sat back relaxed. All was well in the Noble household, and it was comforting to know that her family would be there to support her through this **without** asking pesky questions like one certain Time Lord.

"So... about the father... This 'Harkness' I take it..." Wilf began.

On the other hand, maybe not.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is going in a very different direction to how my previous chapters were. You'll see what I mean, it's got a bit more drama in it.**

* * *

When Donna turned six months pregnant she started getting terrible mood swings.

"Did you know at six months if the baby is born it has a fifty per cent chance of surviving?"

"Shut it Space-Boy or you're chances of survival will be a LOT less than fifty-bloody-per cent!" Donna snapped. Lately she had had trouble sleeping, the baby just wouldn't stop kicking her during the night... if it was a boy, it was going to be one hell of a footballer!

The Doctor hesitated, noticing the black circles under Donna's eyes.

"If you're not sleeping, I can give you something that will help." The Doctor said. "I've got some sleeping pills in the med bay."

Donna nodded, and then sat down and winced as the kicking started up again.

"Wish David Beckham here would give it a rest!" She groaned, patting her stomach. Despite her frown, the Doctor could definitely detect a hint of pride in her voice.

"Maybe it's not kicking." The Doctor suggested with a cheeky grin. "Maybe it's slapping!"

Donna glared but, one step ahead of her, he'd backed away too far for her to reach across and smack him. She settled on just raising her hand for dramatic affect, and to her joy he whimpered. He was even more of a baby than the one growing in her belly!

Suddenly the TARDIS began to move, and Donna clung on as she always did. Although the TARDIS took more care when going through the Vortex now, it still felt like being on a ship riding through a storm. After a few minutes of holding on for dear life, the TARDIS finally stopped.

"Can I go out today?" Donna asked, looking at the door with longing.

"No, it's too dangerous." The Doctor said, looking at the monitor. "Looks like a civil war, nasty thing civil wars. No way am I letting you out."

Donna's nostril flared, and the Doctor could've sworn he saw steam start coming out of her ears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT LETTING ME OUT?!?!" She roared. "Am I your PRISONER?!?! NO! You CAN'T stop me!"

The Doctor stared. She couldn't be serious.

"You mean you're going to risk your baby's life out there?" He asked, baffled.

Donna's face returned back to her normal colour, if a bit pinker than usually, and she snorted.

"Course not, don't be stupid." Then she sat back in her chair, eyes fixed on the monitor. "Now go do your thing God-father." She pulled a face. "Actually Space-Man has a better ring to it, God-Father is a bit too domestic for you."

The Doctor shook his head at her (Pregnant women!) before marching joyfully out of the door. How soon before that joyful face was going to be wiped off his face they had no idea.

At first Donna watched as the Doctor ran around, trying to organise peace, and then all of a sudden he was at the centre of a blood bath! Donna didn't need the sound coming from the monitor to know that people were screaming and dying all around her as she sat protected in the TARDIS.

"Come on, Doctor! Come on!" She yelled at the screen. "Come back already! There's nothing you can do!" Even if he could hear her she doubted he would have listened.

She panicked as the Doctor dashed out of sight, and watched in horror as the massive army began slaughtering innocent women and children as they tried to escape. She watched as the opposing army roared in outrage and ran to protect their wives and offspring, and still she searched desperately for the Doctor in amidst the chaos.

Finally on the screen she saw the Doctor in amongst the fighting, his shirt covered in patches of blood, which Donna prayed wasn't his. He was arguing and shouting at a dark hooded man, who immediately began running away in the opposite direction of the fight. The Doctor gave chase, but to Donna's horror she could see they were running into a trap.

Someone at the other side of the village was wielding an axe and waiting, where no one but Donna could see him. Whether he was waiting for the Doctor or the man he was chasing, Donna neither knew nor cared. All she knew was the Doctor was oblivious to it, and if she didn't do something he could very well end up being killed!

Before she could even think about it, she was out the door, running as fast as she could, considering her condition.

The scene around her was a hundred times worse than it looked on the screen. Everywhere children were scrambling in the mud to get away, women were shrieking and crying and men were roaring battle cries.

"DOCTOR! STOP!" She screeched, but he didn't hear her and kept on running. It wouldn't be long before they caught up with the axe man.

Nearby two men were engaged in an earth shattering sword fight. As Donna raced past the man in armour spun quickly and speared his opponent through and through, winning the fight to the death, before shoving him off the end of his sword with a kick to attack another fighter standing by. The bloodied body immediately flew into Donna's side, winding her, and knocked her to the ground.

She shoved his dead corpse off, and saw to her horror that she was suddenly soaked with the man's blood, but she couldn't stop. She rolled to her feet and began running again, this time with more difficulty.

All around her she heard the yells and grunts and groans of men fighting for their lives, and the clang of metal as sword met sword, and the sickening sounds of weapons running people through. She couldn't even hear her own panicked thoughts through the chaos and mayhem all around her.

"Run!" A nearby woman screamed spotting Donna with her large stomach. "Get away!! They'll kill you both if you don't run!" And in seconds the poor woman joined the other bodies on the floor as a barbaric monster of a man swung up his bloodied sword from where it had impaled the poor helpless girl, and sliced another young boy trying to make his escape from the corpse strewn floor.

Donna couldn't stop though, even though she wanted nothing more than to throw up, and scream, and lie down until her belly stopped screaming in anguish from all her running, but she couldn't let the Doctor down. She slipped and slided along the blood strewn floor, but she refused to stop, and eventually she charged close enough in range that the Doctor would hear her if she were loud enough.

She had to scream, she wouldn't reach him in time otherwise. The axe glimmered in the sunshine from where she stood, and as she saw him raise it to strike-

"DDOOCCTTOORR!!!!!!!!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. The Doctor turned round and saw her, stopping in his tracks like lightning. His face fell as he recognised her, and his eyes dropped at once with horror to her bloodied stomach. It was only when she felt a shooting pain through her abdomen that she realised the blood was hers.

Looking down with horror she realised; she was losing the baby.

* * *

**Will try and update soon, as I know if I don't, my life will probably be in serious danger from those of you who are screaming 'OH NO!!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!?!' **

**Makes a nice change, as thats usually me lol.**

**I'll try and update before I go to Scotland on Thursday!!! But as a note, Reviews help me update faster as they usually motivate me to get typing!!! hint hint.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All I'm going to say is read it all, and please don't kill me.**

* * *

In an instant the Doctor was at her side, where Donna was clutching her stomach and trembling uncontrollably.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" He yelled, furiously. "Come on! Now!" He quickly put his arms around her and lifted her up. All hope was not yet lost, not while he had something to say about it!

If it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation, Donna might've made a comment wondering how on earth someone as skinny as the Doctor managed to lift her up but as it was she was too busy, screaming in anguish and pleading desperately with her baby to live, to give a damn about the Doctor's ability to carry her.

The Doctor ran across the battle field, wearing a face that he often wore when dealing with the monsters of the Universe. A face that made even the bravest and most ferocious of villains cower away in fear. No one stopped them as the Doctor charged up to his TARDIS door and kicked it open; from then all the TARDIS doors opened of their own accord, and within seconds they were both in the med bay, Donna writhing on the bed

Covers in pain as the Doctor examined her.

"Come on come on come on..." The Doctor chanted, as he set to work with his medical equipment.

"Baby please don't leave, please don't leave me, please don't die..." Donna wailed, holding on to her belly tightly with shaking hands. The pain was unbearable, but not nearly as terrible as the breaking of her heart.

A long battle ensured, but when the Doctor had set up the scan before he froze. His hands began to tremble, and all hope washed off his face to be replaced with... emptiness. The damage before him on the screen staring him out, as if daring him to contradict the evidence before him, which he wanted to do with all his soul. He wanted nothing more than to pretend it would be ok, but it just wouldn't be.

It was far too late.

He gulped. "Donna..."

"No." Donna whispered. "NO NO NO!" She shrieked, and turned on him, banging her fists on him and screaming.

"Donna, I'm sorry." He said, letting her hit him.

"It's NOT DEAD! It can't be!!!" DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING!" She screamed over and over. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!.. ANYTHING!"

But the Doctor didn't do anything. There was nothing he COULD do. There was no heartbeat on the scan, the baby was clearly dead. It had been dead too long to shock it back into life, and the Doctor could do nothing. He watched in agony as Donna screamed and hit him and slowly began to sink into acceptance, acceptance that her baby was dead. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"Do something.... do something..." She was whispering by this point.

Donna cried and cried. How could it have been that once she wanted this baby to die? To have an abortion? To kill this... this beautiful, wonderful, incredible thing. This little person she had to come to want so, so much. Her little David Beckham, how she would have given anything in the world to wake up again in the night after being kicked to oblivion by the little devil.

Her little Tiffany, her little Geoff, and still the Doctor did nothing! And it was all her fault; she'd chosen the Doctor over something that was all hers... Maybe he would have been fine, but no. No she had to run out and endanger her baby and now it was dead. Dead long before it got to see the sunlight, long before it got to breath the air... long before she got to see its little face, and little fingers and toes, and hear its first laughter... Long before it got to meet its Daddy.

Donna felt like being sick. Somewhere out there, probably saving the world, Jack Harkness was alive and breathing, completely oblivious to the fact that his son or daughter was gone forever, before he even knew it existed…

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor reached over to turn the scan off, not bearing to look at it anymore. It wasn't his baby, never had been, but he'd come to love it as his godchild, his little niece or nephew, just as he'd come to see Donna as his annoying, yet wonderful, so wonderful, sister. Now it was all gone, and they both had to suffer. He should have left that place the minute he saw the civil war unfold.

A few minutes past as Donna called herself every worse thing possible again and again and again... and then suddenly, she felt it. A little kick against her insides. Just a little one, but it was enough. She jumped, and sat up quickly, scaring the Doctor, who began examining her quickly; terrified he would lose her too.

"Get the scan." She said quietly, before feeling another little kick. She didn't care if it was just her imagination, it was hope, and she was going to cling to it with every fibre of her being if she had to! "GET IT NOW!"

Even though the Doctor had no desire to see the dead baby again, he did as he was told. And suddenly the heart monitor fired into life before their very eyes. It was alive. Against all possibilities, the baby was alive... Alive in a perfectly healthy womb... but how?

"How...?" The Doctor began, then realised. "Of course, it's immortal! It can't die!"

Donna's eyes flashed from the screen to the Doctor with pure shock.

"It... can't die?" She breathed out with relief, then laughed and looked back at the screen. "Immortal?!" Her face suddenly fell, and became furious. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY KID'S IMMORTAL?!?!" Then she shrieked angrily. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!?!?!"

"Donna, please, this is good news..." The Doctor said quickly. "And I didn't realise before! I didn't think it could be!"

"HOW COULD IT BE IMMORTAL?!?!?" She yelled, furious. She had spent the last ten minutes in pure agony, and all along.... "What the hell have you to it?!?!!" She added, thinking over the last few health checks the Doctor had done on her.

Donna sure was a sight for sore eyes. She had mascara marks down her cheeks from where she'd be crying, no, wailing, helplessly. The Doctor reckoned he looked a similar sight, after all for a moment there they had both believed they'd lost her child.

"Donna, I didn't do anything to it!" The Doctor insisted happily. "Jack's immortal! That's why the kid is!" He laughed, completely overwhelmed with relief.

Donna fell back onto the bed with equal relief, and began rocking her stomach gently, making soothing noises to her unborn child.

"Immortal, they're both immortal? That's, that's..." She exhaled sharply. "That's incredible."

The kicks became more agitated, and Donna winced.

"Did... did it feel it? When it died?" Donna asked, her anger at the Doctor fading away as she began to worry about the kicking. Had it been in pain? Had it hurt it to die? Or had it felt just like fading away into a dream? Donna hoped it was the last one.

"I don't know." The Doctor said honestly, after a minute thinking about it. "That's something you'd have to ask Jack."

Donna then started crying again.

"Hey, hey, hey." The Doctor said, trying to calm her. "It's ok, it's ok..." He put his arms around his best friend.

"I thought I lost it." Donna croaked. "And now I know for sure I will."

The Doctor looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean? It's immortal; it's never going to die."

"Yeah, but I will, won't I?" Donna pointed out. "One day I'll drop down dead, and where will that leave her or him?" The Doctor sighed.

"Stop focussing on the negatives will you! Why is it so difficult for you to except you could be happy? That you might not get hurt through all this?"

"It's what always happens!" She then snapped, but she began to think. All this time she really had been focussing on the negatives, bad things that could happen, bad decisions that could be made... She suddenly frowned.

"Take me to Cardiff." She finally said, her composure resolved. "That _son of a bitch_ nearly lost his kid for good today! And it's long past time he bloody well knew it!" The Doctor was delighted as she began to rant on. "And if he wants nothing to do with it, I'm going kick him where the light don't shine, and beat the living _SHIT_ out of him!" Donna huffed. "All this time I've refused to go to him because I've been terrified of what he might think, what he might say, but now quite frankly I don't give a damn! There are worse things than being rejected by the father of your child!"

If the Doctor wasn't absolutely filled to the brim with relief, he might've made an effort to defend Jack. But then again, probably not, Donna was absolutely seething by this point, no doubt imagining all the terrible tortures she would inflict on Jack if he even _considered_ rejecting her baby!

"He'd have to be a fool not to love MY baby!" Donna carried on. "And if he is a fool, he can sod off! I'm not dumping my kid with a deadbeat father!" She turned to glare at the Doctor. "Get the TARDIS there before I change my mind!"

"As soon as you and the baby are good to go, and you're not covered from head to toe in blood, I'll..."

"-NOW!" Donna interrupted, completely red in the face.

The Doctor cowered away in fright instantly.

"Errm, yes, right away... Ma'am."

* * *

**Bet you all thought for a minute there I'd actually killed the baby off! Never underestimate an author's ability to scare the living shit out of her readers... All I can say is I hope you read all the way to the end of this chapter! I'm not that keen on going into hiding if you didn't....**

**I look forward to writing the next chapter, just as I know you're all looking forward to reading it! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

At long last here it is! The penultimate chapter! (HA! You've still got one chapter to go, which I will hopefully be updating tomorrow, since I've already written it, give or take a few necessary corrections lol)

* * *

Jack was sitting in his office when the sound of the TARDIS began to materialise.

"Is that the Doctor?" Gwen asked Owen downstairs, as she cocked her head to the side to listen. "Tosh?"

"Yes, that's him alright." She said happily, looking at the CCTV screen. "Thank God! Maybe he'll be able to talk some sense into Jack! He's been miserable for months!"

"Is that ginger bird with him then?" Owen asked dryly. "Because I think SHE will definitely be more likely to talk sense into him..."

"Poor Jack, I think he's missed her." Gwen thought aloud. "Funny though it's been this long since she last visited, you'd think she was avoiding him, wouldn't you?"

"They time travel don't they, perhaps they just lost track of it." Tosh suggested. "Maybe…"

She was interrupted as Ianto walked in, quickly followed by the Doctor and Donna. He as looking completely dazzled, and the team soon wore similar expressions.

"You're pregnant!" Owen yelped. Gwen was the first to recover.

"Well done Doctor Harper, I think you got the diagnosis right for once!" She said, before walking over. "Blimey Donna, boy or girl?"

"I honestly don't know yet Gwen, and I would love to chat, but I have to see Jack urgently first..."

"Don't bother, I already know." Jack huffed, walking down the stairs. He inhaled sharply at the sight of her. God it broke his heart, seeing her there, heavy with another man's child...

"Jack!" The Doctor said looking concerned at the sour expression on his face. "Jack we just-"

"What do you mean, 'don't bother, I already know'?" Donna snapped, looking furious. The Doctor recognised the look from the one she had given earlier, and thanked the gods he'd managed to get her in clean clothes before arriving.

"I already knew you were pregnant, I heard you on the phone!" He yelled. "You didn't switch the phone off properly, I heard everything!"

Donna and the Doctor were stunned.

"You. Idiot." Donna said to the Doctor, who looked sheepish.

"Oops." He said. "Well then, you know what's going on. But I don't understand-"

"Understand? Understand?!" Jack hissed, before bellowing. "Understand what? Why I'm not exactly over the moon???? Why I'm not exactly belting out 'congratulations', and crying tears of joy?!"

The Doctor and the others were all shocked by his attitude, in particular the Doctor, who knew the baby was his. He couldn't understand why he was acting like this, Donna however looked livid.

"I KNEW IT!" She screamed. "I knew this would happen! I told the Doctor time and time again you wouldn't want to know! Well fuck you Jack Harkness! FUCK YOU! My child deserves a better FATHER than you...!"

"Oh yeah? Well-" Suddenly his anger dropped, along with his jaw, and his expression was one of complete shock. "Me? What did you...? Do you...? Oh my God, is it _mine_?!"

Donna was as surprised as him.

"Well of course! Whose baby did you...?" Donna noticed his eyes flick towards the Doctor, and once again fury lit up her features. "Do you know how many months I am?" Donna began, angrily, getting redder by the minute. "Six months!" Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Donna glared at him. "Six. Months. Six months ago I came here, and slept with YOU, Captain Jack BLOODY Harkness."

Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto stared at Jack with their mouths wide open. After a minute or so, Owen started to laugh. He stopped instantly when Donna turned her death glare on him.

Donna's attention quickly returned back to Jack, who was completely shell shocked, and that's when Donna really let it rip.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THINK THIS... THIS... SKINNY PRICK!" She roared, waving her hand in the Doctor's direction. "Fathered MY child!"

Jack looked overwhelmed. His _child_? It wasn't the Doctor's? It was his???

"Wh-Why didn't you tell me?" He yelped, looking overwhelmed.

"I didn't think you'd want to know." Donna said after a minute of careful thinking, her voice bitter. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

A moment passed in silence.

"You didn't think I'd want to know? Want to know that I had fathered a _child_..."

Donna opened her mouth to argue further.

"Don't say another word." Jack said, his frown slowly turning into a smile.

Donna was furious.

"This ISN'T funny!!!!" She roared, misinterpreting Jack's grin as a joke at her and the baby's expense.

"Please Donna, think of the baby!" The Doctor yelped quickly, intervening. "Look, does it really matter what happened in the past? What's important is you're both having a baby! Isn't that fantastic Jack? You're going to be a Dad!" He winced. "Oh God, Captain Jack Harkness… 'Daddy'! What is the world coming to…?"

Jack and Donna quickly calmed down, and looked across at each other. It was, Jack realised, it was fantastic.

"Boy or girl?"

Donna hesitated.

"I don't know yet, but... I've got names picked out." Donna admitted, and then winced. "Ohh, it's kicking again."

Jack edged forward, a look of longing in his eyes.

"May I?" He asked politely.

She nodded reluctantly, and he put his hands on her stomach. His face then broke back into a radiant smile.

"Hello." He said, getting down on one knee. "I'm your- I'm your Daddy." He gulped. "I- I didn't know I was before, and I'm sorry for all the yelling, but I know now."

Suddenly it dawned on Donna that she'd been an idiot. She should have told him the second she knew! How could she have thought he wouldn't care?

"Where do we go from here?" Donna eventually asked. She didn't want to ask it, not now when everything seemed perfect, but it needed to be said.

Jack snorted.

"There's no way you're going off in the TARDIS now! No way is my kid..."

"-Err, I think you'll find it's MY kid!" Donna interrupted, looking furious again. "And it will be fine! It's immortal anyway..."

"WHAT?!" Jack's jaw drops. "My kid is like me? How did you find out it was immortal anyway?" Gob smacked. "You LOST the baby?!" Furious. "Don't tell me you tried to abort it!"

"Of course not you idiot!" Donna finally yelled. "Now if you shut up and listen, I'll tell you everything, right from the beginning..."

"Maybe not the VERY beginning." The Doctor said, shuddering as Donna blushed and Jack slowly began to grin. "But first things first, we're staying here until the baby is born, no arguments."

"Thank fuck for that!" Jack said happily.

"What did I say about shutting up?!" Donna snapped.

"Oh, erm, yes, sorry... Go on."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**Four months later**

"Donna Noble, will you marry me?"

He got down in one knee.

"For the last time,** no**!" Donna snapped, her face covered in sweat and in a scowl. "Now fuck off Owen."

"But I bloody love you!" Owen insisted, trying to contain his laughter. "You slapped Jack twenty six times, killed him on another ten occasions, and all whilst giving birth! Like I said, I bloody LOVE you!"

"Piss off Owen, she's mine!" Jack said from across the room where he was holding little baby Tiffany Sylvia Rose Noble.

The little pink thing had tiny little fingers and toes, but a huge smile that had awed both the Doctor and Owen, as babies had rarely been known to start smiling so early.

"Yours?" Donna asked sceptically. "When have I ever been yours?"

Jack shot her a cheeky wink.

"Oh I **definitely** remember you claiming yourself as mine. In fact, I remember the ENTIRE event..."

Donna shot him a death glare, which only made Jack chuckle. He came over, making sure to position his daughter so she was between him and her angry mother.

"There is something I DID mean to ask." He then glared at Owen. "But Owen beat me to it, and it's probably ruined the moment!"

Donna stared, and then laughed.

"Having your baby is not an excuse to get married!" Donna pointed out, before rolling her eyes. "But as you are the father of my child, I guess I'll be sticking around a while longer." She held her arms out to her little baby. "Come here sweetheart."

"Be there in a second!" Owen piped up from where he was inspecting his medical equipment.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Donna snapped. "I was talking to my daughter!"

"Ah yes, I've got the birth certificate ready." Ianto said cheerfully, as he came down the stairs. "First of, we need her full name."

"Tiffany Sylvia Rose Noble." Jack said without hesitation, his eyes glued to his little girl. "That's right isn't it? That's what you told me?"

Ianto glanced at Donna, and she shook her head fiercely.

"Nah, scratch the Noble bit." Donna said, her eyes never leaving her beautiful daughter's face. "It's Tiffany Sylvia Rose Harkness. Like the Doctor said, it has a better ring to it."

"Date of Birth? I can answer that." Ianto said, jotting it down. "Hmmm, April fool's day. You know what they say about that don't you? She's going to be a troublemaker!"

"Like her mother then." The Doctor said, hopping down the stairs, now rid off all the blood he had been covered in from delivering the baby, and sitting beside Donna. "Oh Donna, she's beautiful."

"She is." Donna agreed, and the others all nodded, with smiles lighting up their faces.

"Right then, name of father... should I leave that blank?" Ianto teased.

Owen came closer and peered down at little baby Tiffany, who was watching the people around her with her big blue eyes.

"You all think Jack's the father, but I think it looks more like me!" Owen said smugly, grinning like an idiot.

"WHAT?!" Jack yelped.

Donna rolled her eyes.

"He's taking the piss, as if I'd sleep with THAT!" She scoffed. "I doubt anyone would!"

Gwen coughed nervously at this, and Owen threw her a glance. As he began to open his mouth, Gwen quickly got in there first.

"So where are you going now Donna? Are you and Tiffany staying here, or going back on the TARDIS?"

Donna looked at the Doctor hesitantly.

"I'm going to stay here." She said. "Don't get me wrong, I love travelling! But that recent event during that civil war..." She shuddered. "It's reminded me how dangerous it is, far too dangerous for a newborn baby to cope with. Besides, she needs to stay with BOTH parents." She glanced at Jack. "Regardless of their maturity levels!" Jack beamed. "I think we both want to give it another go." Jack was grinning by this point.

"I thought you would." The Doctor said. "But don't think you're getting rid of me! It's my God child I'll have you know! I'll be in touch!"

"WHAT?!" Owen yelled. "HE gets to be Godfather?!"

"Can I choose Godmother then?" Jack asked excitedly. Donna nodded, and Jack winked at Gwen. "How do you feel about being Godmother Gwen?"

Gwen was overjoyed for a moment, before turning to the Doctor confused.

"What do Godparents do exactly?"

"Not entirely sure." The Doctor admitted, hopping up and down excitedly. "But it's FANTASTIC!"

"Right Tiffany," Jack said, taking his daughter from Donna. "Those two over there are your Godparents, the Doctor and Gwen." The pair gave the giggling baby a wave. "And over there, that's Aunty Tosh!" Tosh gave a little wave from where she was, busy monitoring the rift while watching the shenanigans below. "Uncle Ianto." Ianto beamed. "And that there, is Uncle Twat."

Everyone burst out in laughter at the look on Owen's face, but he quickly recovered.

"That's, DOCTOR Twat!" He corrected, grinning as he gave Tosh a cheeky wink, who giggled.

"So, Donna." Jack said, leaning in close, his voice husky. "I have to ask again, will you marry me?"

Donna thought for a minute.

"Some day, you might get me down the aisle Jack Harkness." She admitted. "But for the moment I'm going to say no."

Jack shrugged.

"Some day huh? Well that's good enough for me!" And he snogged the living daylights out of her, while the others cheered on, and the baby wailed, as if disgusted by her parents' show of affection, before giggling, happy that her parents were at long last together.

* * *

Like I mentioned at the top, the epilogue should be uploaded some time in the next few days (probably tomorrow though, yay friday!) You'll just have to sit and twiddle your thumbs until then :)


	14. Epilogue

Here is at last! Sorry it's taken so long!!!!

* * *

Epilogue

There was a knock on the TARDIS, and the Doctor went to open it. He wasn't surprised, he was always guaranteed a visit when he landed on Earth, but it was still a little unnerving opening the door, to find standing there was a gorgeous nineteen year old girl with flaming red hair and deep blue eyes that could capture any boy they fancied.

Blimey, his Goddaughter had to be a heart breaker as well a trouble maker.

"Tiffany." The Doctor said happily. "How'd you find me?"

She rolled her eyes; it was typical of the Doctor. Most people liked to ask how you were, but the Doctor? He liked to find out instantly how you'd found him, as if he were some sort of competitor in a world wide game of hide and seek!

"Doctor Detector." She said. "Dad made another one when your ear got cut off." And sure enough, she showed the Doctor a glass case, bubbling with an eerie blue liquid in it around an amputated ear. It made the Doctor ill just looking at it.

"Lovely." The Doctor said, obviously disgusted. "A lovely man your father, with an interesting choice of souvenirs might I just add..."

"You promised me when I was ten that as soon as I was old enough you'd take me to see the Universe, like you did with Mum." Tiffany interrupted, getting straight to the point.

The Doctor paled, but he quickly pulled himself up straight and crossed his arms, trying to give an air of authority but failing miserably. Realising this, he sighed, and leant against the doorway of his beloved TARDIS with a scowl.

"I only said that so you'd stop throwing that temper tantrum!" He reminded her, at which she smirked mischievously. "You refused to let go of my hair! What else was I supposed to do?!"

Tiffany giggled as the Doctor ran a paranoid hand through his thick brown hair, as if trying to protect it should she try to make a grab for it again.

"I always did know how to get my way." She said with a grin. "But I've grown out of hair pulling and temper tantrums."

The Doctor snorted in disbelief, and then raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you anyway? Nineteen? Still a bit young don't you think?"

Tiffany snorted.

"I'm the same age as Aunty Rose when you took her on." She pointed out. "Is she in? Because I'm sure she'd support my decision!"

"She's sleeping." The Doctor said after a minute, scowling at his Goddaughter. She really was a little pest! But then he smiled.

It always made him happy to remember Rose was back with him, and as immortal as Jack and Tiffany were. After journey's end he'd thought she would live a normal life with his human metacrisis, but eventually he'd died and she was still as young as ever. He'd always be thankful Pete had still kept the one dimension canon so she could come back and find him.

She'd been furious of course, that he'd stranded her and made her live through her husband dying, but at long last they were together, and would be for all eternity as far as the Doctor was concerned.

"Well then, I'm coming." Tiffany said mischievously. "I'm sure Aunty Rose would approve, and since neither of us want to wake her up, I think we should both just agree that you're stuck with me!" She smiled smugly.

The Doctor stared at her with indecision, before sighing, giving in.

"If I'd known this when Donna made me your Godfather, I wouldn't have bothered sticking around." The Doctor said with a groan.

Tiffany tutted, ever the optimist.

"I doubt that Godfather, you love me way too much." She said grinning happily, with a wink that screamed 'Captain Jack Harkness' daughter'!

But she was right, the Doctor did love her, everyone did. It was impossible not to love someone with Jack's easy going manner, and Donna's cheeky retorts... She certainly took after both parents!

"But if I take you on, Geoff will only want to come too when he bloody turns nineteen!" He pointed out. Good grief, he was going to get stuck with all Jack's offspring! He shuddered at the thought of hundreds of mini Jack's storming the TARDIS....

Although he had to bear in mind, Geoff was more of a mini male version of Donna, with the same fiery temper. It was marvel to everyone how messy he was, but both Jack and the Doctor could testify to the fact that Donna herself was an extremely messy person as well, although she always denied it, claiming temps weren't messy!

"And his girlfriend." Tiffany added with relish. "He's adamant that Carys gets to come too." She rolled her eyes. "It makes me gag every time I catch them at it in the weevil cells!"

The Doctor cringed, that was information he could have lived the rest of his life out without knowing.

"Carys is Gwen's kid right?" He asked, wondering how her daughter got away with it with Gwen working for Torchwood herself.

"Yeah." Tiff said. "She's only a couple of months younger than Geoff, and they're both nearly eighteen." She added, sensing the Doctor's non-verbal question.

The Doctor sighed.

"Well, you can come, but only if you promise that you'll behave, and that you'll talk your little sister Danielle out of coming when she's old enough!"

"Oh she won't, Mum's made sure of that." Tiff teased. "Mum refuses to let all her children go off with you." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, she already wants to work for Torchwood, bless her heart, but she's only nine! She hasn't a clue how much paperwork there is to do, unlike travelling! Not to mention cleaning the weevil cells, feeding Myfanwy, dealing with Owen, and..."

"I'm beginning to think you'd be the wrong person to persuade her to stick with Torchwood." The Doctor interrupted. "You sure this is OK with your parents?"

"Yes." Tiffany lied, crossing her fingers behind her back. She was ever the trouble maker, and this was her only chance to escape the punishment surely awaiting her. Not that she didn't want to see the Universe, because of course she did, but at the moment getting away before they caught up with her was top of her priorities.

"Well you better come aboard then." The Doctor said reluctantly, standing aside to let her in.

He had a feeling he'd soon live to regret it, but he quickly brushed it off. Underneath all that troublemaking, Tiffany was a good girl at heart.

As the TARDIS disappeared, Donna could be seen running up to it.

"TIFFANY COME BACK THIS INSTANCE!" She yelled, before groaning, and going back into the hub.

Jack laughed as she walked in empty handed.

"Didn't catch her in time then?" Jack asked, smiling proudly from where he stood with a mop. How Tiffany had managed to explode that gloop Donna had no idea, but it had gone everywhere!

"Damn right I didn't." Donna said, with a sigh. "How'd we end up with such a troublemaker?"

"That's my girl!" Jack said cheerfully. "Come on Donna; don't pretend you're not even the slightest bit impressed."

Donna scowled, but she couldn't hold it for long. Within seconds she was grinning just as proudly.

"Of course I'm impressed, but you won't catch me telling her that!" She laughed. "She reminds me so much of myself at her age!" She smiled fondly. "Do you remember what I said, right when she was born?"

Jack's smile fell.

"'Don't come bloody near me Jack Harkness or I will tear your heart out through your kneecaps?'"

"No, after that!" Donna said, rolling her eyes. When Jack didn't say anything, she sighed. "I said to her, 'you're always going to be my little baby girl, no matter what'." She sighed. "I should have added, 'unless you explode a ridiculous amount of green slobbery gloop in the hub, and abandon us to clean it all up!'" She scowled again, looking at the mess SHE would have to clean up!

"Oh yeah." Jack said, scratching his head as a smile lit up his eyes. "Our little girl."

"Little monster more like!" Owen moaned, as he walked up behind them and took in the sight before him. "What the bloody hell did she do THIS time!?!"

Donna smiled in spite of herself, and picked up a nearby bucket to help the team clear up the hub. She was soon laughing with the rest of them, and remembering other occasions her daughter had driven them all up the wall!

There was the time she'd set fire to the Doctor's hair, the time she'd "accidentally" set alien fireworks off in the medbay, and oh God, the time she'd put superglue on all the chairs in the boardroom… it had taken months before they could sit down without checking the chair first!

Her favourite stunt though had been when she'd dressed up a plastic skeleton in Owen's clothes and sat it at his computer. Jack had nearly shat himself when he found it.

Donna giggled just remembering the innocent look on Tiffany's face, and the twinkle in her eyes, when he'd confronted her with it.

Like she'd said, Tiffany was their little girl, their little baby, and she always would be no matter what.

Not for the first time Donna found herself thanking the stars for getting her knocked up.


End file.
